


of clothes and feelings

by forboo



Series: seventeen ship shots [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BFFs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not dialogue heavy, SeokShua, SeokSoo, UGH FLUFF, fondon, hansol is smitten, i wrote this a while ago so it's a bit ew but it's the only one from wattpad i like lol, seokshua are there, seungkwan is soft for his bff, that's just how i wrote it, they talk about clothes a lot idk why tbh, they talk about seungkwan's ost, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forboo/pseuds/forboo
Summary: in which hansol just has a lot of feelings.in which seungkwan always dresses beautifully





	of clothes and feelings

**Author's Note:**

> this one is a lot less talkative. there's a lot less dialogue, i mean its there but not as much as usual i guess. also i didnt know what to call this chapter sorry. 
> 
> this is such an ugly format, my english teacher would hate me tbh.
> 
> also like i said in the tag, this is kinda old so it's not my best but i like the story line lol idk just have it.

 

seungkwan often looked good. no scratch that, seungkwan always looked good. to hansol at least. so for him to find seungkwan hot was never really a surprise. a couple of hansol's favourite outfits had been: seungkwan wearing his grey jumper with the word 'never' printed across the front. seungkwan's fitted black trousers and a thin blue striped shirt which had longish mid arm sleeves. hansol particularly enjoyed the time when seungkwan wore a white oversized button up with the one side of the bottom of the shirt tucked into his trousers with a black baseball cap on top his head. then again hansol liked everything seungkwan wore. or didn't wear.

however, due to his busy schedule with the ost recording and booseoksoon's debut, seungkwan, seokmin and soonyoung had all been relatively absent from the dorm. although they came home at night and were sometimes still there in the mornings, the majority of their time was spent outside the dorm and away from all the other members. hansol understood that they were busy and that there was a lot going on for seungkwan and honestly he had never felt so proud of his best friend.

the first time hansol heard seungkwan's ost was the night it was recorded. he had stumbled into the recording studio at around 1:32 in the morning to pick seungkwan up. their manager had informed them that she was on her way but hansol insisted that he go with. she had the company car parked outside as hansol quickly ran out. the recording room was on the fourth floor of the building and the elevator ride felt all too slow for hansols liking. when he did eventually arrive at the room, he knocked twice and upon hearing nothing in return he tried again. when no one answered he reached for his phone to check if it was the right room.

"looking for me?"

hansol's head shot up and looked directly at seungkwan who was standing next to him, a bottle of water in his one hand.

"always" hansol had replied causing seungkwan to let out a small laugh at how cheesy the younger boy was.

seungkwan and hansol weren't quite sure just what exactly their relationship was. it wasn't platonic and they both made it clear that they shared romantic feelings for one another but neither ever really acted on those feelings. hansol found it comforting that they were not rushing into anything they weren't sure of yet. but he wanted seungkwan. he wanted to call seungkwan his but he knew that was a lot harder than just a conversation. hansol knew that seungkwan would have agreed, were he to ask, yet he never managed to get the guts to do so.

"we're finishing off, we're gonna listen over it one more time, you wanna join?"

the question was simple and hansol said yes very quickly, so much so it almost seemed desperate. seungkwan had laughed at the flush on hansols cheeks as he pushed the door in.

hansol liked the sound of seungkwan's laugh.

when they got inside hansol politely greeted the man that was helping seungkwan produce and record the song before sitting down and listening quietly as the two discussed the track. hansol had to admit that he did zone out during their little talk. it was probably no longer than 40 seconds long but hansol was more focused on looking at seungkwan just being there. he hadn't properly seen the older boy in almost a week due to their schedules not lining up and seungkwan having visited jeju for three days. and there seungkwan was, in the flesh, clad in black sweats and a plain white shirt which hung loosely on his frame. hansol noticed the small pocket on the front of the shirt under which there was a bit of writing. nothing complicated just a little bit of black text stating "new york city; our city". hansol soon identified it as his shirt.

seungkwan had showed it to him while they were in a small local shop in jeju which they visited when they had gone to visit for a week before christmas. seungkwan had seen the shirt and asked hansol to explain to him the text. seungkwan proceeded to nod and hum softly while talking about how he and hansol should go to new york together one day, just the two of them. hansol had watched seungkwan walk off to the next isle, his eyes trailing back to the shirt which still hung on the rack. he eventually did buy it and while they were standing in line to pay seungkwan had asked why hansol wanted to get it to which he said:

" it's a reminder and a promise, that one day we will go to new york together "

hansol was snapped back to reality when the track started playing and he felt the couch dip next to him. seungkwan was always warm. it was comforting seeing as hansol was always cold. no matter where they were as long as seungkwan was next to him hansol could always feel the warmth radiating from seungkwan.

"wait" hansol suddenly said as the recorded seungkwan started singing "can you sing it to me? i want to hear you"

seungkwan's eyes widened and his lips formed a small o shape as he stared at hansol for a moment longer.

"sure" seungkwan had smiled at him and hansol felt his own lips stretching into a smile. seungkwan then asked the produced man to play the instrumental track instead to which he had quickly complied.

hansol always felt a different kind of tingly whenever seungkwan sang alone. he knew that his best friend was a more than talented vocalist but something about seungkwan singing to him, alone, was a whole other feeling. seungkwan's voice felt so much more real and delicate, it felt as if every word seungkwan sang was blessed and hansol always felt so special when seungkwan sang to him.

there were times when hansol would have breakdowns, times where the voices in his head took control of him and it felt as if hansol couldn't breathe. times when self doubt enveloped hansol so much that he couldn't even decipher what was real and what wasn't. in times like those he would feel gentle hands tugging at his wrists. he would feel gentle hands slipping his shirt off and parting his hair, he would feel gentle hands lead him to a bed and have them lay him down. usually hansol was always the one holding seungkwan whenever they cuddled but at times like these seungkwan knew that hansol needed to be held. seungkwan would lay with him and pull hansol into his chest as his lips would let whimpers and soft sobs escape. seungkwan would make sure that hansol's arms were comfortable around him so that he wouldn't get cramps later and he would softly thread his fingers through hansols hair. as soon as hansol's breathing would even a little bit more seungkwan would start singing to him. seungkwan knew that it helped hansol breathe easier, he knew it helped put him to sleep.

when hansol was homesick or missed his mom seungkwan would sing english songs sung with a slightly broken accent.

when hansol was a little too caught up in his head seungkwan would sing seventeen songs to remind hansol of all he had accomplished.

when hansol just needed to feel loved seungkwan would sing lullabies from jeju, knowing that hansol felt safe and loved when seungkwan was honest and open.

seungkwan had sang him half way through the song and then the producer had stopped the track, saying something about their manager calling. hansol was spaced out again, focusing only on seungkwan. when the older boy pulled him up hansol finally snapped from his spaced mind.

"lets go; its late " seungkwan was right, like he often was. and eventhough hansol knew seungkwan was right and that they had to get going, he didn't want to let go of this moment. of this little bit of time that they have in their own little personal bubble. hansol nodded before they greeted the producer and made their way back into the elevator to return downstairs. that time however the elevator ride didn't feel so excruciatingly long.

that night seungkwan and hansol fell asleep as soon as they reached their room. seungkwan was beyond exhausted and all hansol wanted was to be able to hold him again.

the next day when hansol woke up seungkwan was already gone. his phone dinged next to the bed and he squinted at it in the darkness of the room. it was winter and the sun came up later than usual. hansol quietly hoped seungkwan was warm and safe. the time on his phone said 8:21 and hansol saw the date, it was their day off.

not for seungkwan, seokmin and soonyoung though.

hansol unlocked his phone as he traced the 's' pattern and automatically. he swiftly opened his kakao talk to see two messages from seungkwan himself.

**boo <3**

_i've gone to practise, we're performing soon, wish me luck_

_i hope you have a good day sollie. rest up and eat lots. love you_

hansol should, honestly, have been used to seungkwan's 'i love you's by now. but still he felt as if he would never get used to them somehow. the first time seungkwan told hansol that he loved him was the night that their debut was confirmed. the two hadn't known each other for long but their friendship was more than solid. seungkwan had run into the living room of the dorm where the members were all sitting, watching some show on tv. everyone's heads had turned to seungkwan as he grinned at them "we're going to debut!"

hansol had jumped up from his seat on the floor next to soonyoung and ran over to seungkwan, engulfing him in a hug. hansol could hear the other members behind him, also celebrating, but somehow all he could focus on was seungkwan who was muttering over his shoulder

"we did it sol! we finally did it, together. i love you sol, so much ah i love all the members. look at us, we're going to debut!"

seungkwan said ' i love you ' a lot after that but hansol remembered every time.

5 days later at night the rest of the members all gathered around the tv to watch booseoksoon's debut performance. hansol choked on his popcorn.

they had all heard the song prior to the night but only saw snippets of choreography and hansol didn't expect to see seungkwan in a suit. seungkwan always complained about dancing in suits. he found them uncomfortable.

hansol was beyond impressed with the performance. seungkwan rapped, actually properly rapped. hansol remembers himself being slightly upset that seungkwan hadn't come to him to help with his flow as a 'rapper'. seungkwans rap wasn't very long, yes, but he did need to get some advice and practice before hand. seungkwan had gone to mingyu, of all people, and seeked advice from the older boy instead of hansol. hansol, trying to pretend it didn't bother him, didn't bring it up at all. seungkwan had confronted him about it later that week and asked why hansol seemed so upset. hansol ended up blurting out that he wanted to be the one who helped seungkwan to which the jeju boy laughed.

"i wanted to surprise you"

it was only five words but that's when hansol understood seungkwans motives for going to mingyu instead. as the night progressed seungkwan made sure to reassure hansol that he admired the way his dongsaeng rapped and promised to in future come to hansol for help if he needed it. 

hansol admired the outfit. he  _really_  admired the outfit. seungkwan made his discomfort in suits clear in the past which is why hansol didn't quiet understand the whole ordeal. that is until seungkwan took his jacket off.  although everyone of the dancers took their jackets off it was seungkwan that had the most of an effect on hansol. unfortunately it happened just as hansol took a sip of water which instead of being swallowed ended up on the floor as hansol choked.

minghao, who was seated next to hansol with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders, immediately freaked out and asked hansol if he was okay while hitting him on the back.

"hyung its alright i'm okay" hansol reassured the chinese boy

"its okay hao, hansol was just a little distracted by seungkwannie" jeonghan snickered causing hansol to spin and glare at the elder boy. a retaliation followed but was shut up by jihoon who told them they could fight after the song was over. 

the song did eventually end and hansol begged them to play it another time to which seungcheol said no - "we ought to all head to bed, those three are coming back tomorrow and we want to be well rested for them"

hansol ignored the wink seungcheol sent him in particular. 

seungcheol, per usual, was right. booseoksoon arrived at their dorm at an astonishing time of 7:23. which hansol would have known, had he been awake. 

seungkwan found it funny, his best friend really liked sleep. he himself was rather tired and was thankful that they as a group had a day off before schedules started again.  seungkwan swiftly headed to his and hansols shared room with seokmin and joshua. 

joshua had picked the three up along with their manager, they dropped seungkwan and soonyoung at home while joshua and seokmin went off to a local market. seokmin insisted they go and that he got enough sleep on the flight and car ride. joshua, although weary, ended up giving in to his favourite dongsaeng. 

seungkwan was grateful to share a room with seokmin and jisoo. they were both deep sleepers and never complained about seungkwan talking in his sleep. the two also liked to go out on their own escapades, leaving seungkwan and hansol alone. 

after hanging his coat up and slipping his shoes off, seungkwan dropped his bag on jisoo's bed and looked over at hansol who was nothing but a lump under covers. he slowly peeled them off of hansol, slowly revealing hansol all curled up in a ball with his hair an unruly mess and his mouth slightly open. 

seungkwan swears he's never seen someone so beautiful. 

hansol groans slightly, probably from the cold hitting him, and opens his eyes slowly. before seungkwan even has time to mutter a 'hello' hansol sits up straight and pulls seungkwan into a hug.

"missed you too" seungkwan chuckles, pulling hansol closer and sitting down on the bed. 

hansol sighs into his best friend's shoulder "you were gone for so long and i missed you so much"

"hansol it was like five days" 

"five days too many" 

hansol let go eventually and layed back down, shifting all the way to the side of the bed. it was a silent signal for seungkwan to lie down with him. 

"you looked really hot" hansol stated, letting out a deep breath as he did so.

"thanks?"  seungkwan laughed. 

hansol turned on his side to properly look at seungkwan as the sun started to lazily creep through the blinds. 

"you're" hansol paused and really observed seungkwan. the little glitters still dotted on his face. the little moles on his jaw line going to his ear. the way his skin was breaking out ever so slightly. how seungkwan was a light shade of red across his cheeks and nose. he looked at seungkwan's eyes, those soft eyes that had been by his side for so long. he looked at seungkwan's eyelashes as they fluttered. hansol looked at the dip of seungkwan's lips and how much they contrasted his own thin ones. "you're beautiful"

seungkwan turned slightly more red and shook his head at hansol, looking away and at the ceiling. 

"i mean it you know, everything about you. your heart, your face, your body. every part of you is beautiful seungkwan boo and i will never let you believe otherwise" 

seungkwan turned back to hansol, scooting closer, "why, chwe hansol, are you telling me this?"

hansol shrugged, "because i mean it"

there was a moment of silence, seungkwan observing hansol this time. trying to figure out what was going on in the younger boy's head. he was so focused he barely noticed that he and hansol were now close enough to bump noses.

"i, i want to kiss you" hansol said softly "if that's okay with you"

seungkwan didn't answer, he only leaned forward and met hansol in the middle. their lips meeting slightly awkwardly but softly. hansol moved his hand up to seungkwan's face and brushed seungkwan's hair from his face before tracing his fingers down and cupping seungkwan's cheeks. the kiss broke multiple times, only to end up in them leaning back in. small giggles fell from their lips every time they bumped noses or leaned the wrong way. 

it was slow and quiet, the air felt safe and comfortable. the sun made its presence known through the blinds and they blew side to side in the warm breeze that enveloped the bedroom. hansol's bedsheets crinkled and shifted as they moved under each others fingers, placing kisses along each others faces.

they finally felt like they were where they belonged. together. 


End file.
